cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear missile silo (Red Alert 2)
' '''The '''Nuclear Missile silo' was a Soviet Superweapon deployed during Great World War III. Background The nuclear silo was a large linear enclosed structure similar to a tall hanger that was heavily-armored, and housed one or more nuclear weapons - once launched, any and all hostiles in the nuclear missile's ground zero blast zone immediately felt the devastating horrors of nuclear weaponry. It saw service with the Soviets during GWWIII. They were designed to be armored heavily enough to withstand a direct nuclear weapon hit on their own position, and still be able to fire their own nuclear weapons. The design was a much more improved version of the old Missile Silo. Counters While the nuclear missile was being constructed and fueled, the silo was vulnerable to a Spy sabotaging it and being destroyed by SEALs or even Tanya. Prism Tanks could also destroy the silo in a timely manner, the latter stopping a nuclear missile launch by firing their beams at the missile, causing it to harmlessly detonate before it would destroy the invasion force and all of Moscow, as footage detailing the fall of the Black Guard and the Union demonstrated. How they prevented the strategic warhead from going off is unknown, but for whatever reason, it was fortunate - for had the Prism tanks set off the nuclear weapon, Moscow and the entire Allied force would be vaporized in a multi-megaton explosion rendering the city radioactive for weeks. Deployment History Pre-Great World War III Before the Great World War III the United States built several nuclear silos, including one facility with with at least three operational silos known to contain at least 10 nuclear missiles as deterrence against a full-scale attack. However, when the time came to use it, nuclear retaliation failed due to Soviet sabotage of the presidential authorization line to the silos by the psychic Yuri. Yuri used the line to mind control the operators, having them launch the missiles but leave the silo doors closed, effectively declawing the Allied forces a chance to give the Union a taste of their own medicine. However, the Soviets had many smaller Silos that they deployed on many occasions. Great World War III Its most notable use during the war was in the nuclear attack that destroyed Chicago entirely using a Nuclear Fusion warhead, as opposed to the typical fission warheads. The fusion warheads had explosive power in the megatons, as opposed to the fission warhead's kilotons. The explosion toppled the city's vast skyline and its signature Sears Tower; cars were swept by the shockwave like sticks in a tornado, structures either collapsed, incinerated, or were sent flying off their foundations, and people were nothing more than their permanently etched shadows on the walls. However, fusion missiles generate much less radiation, thus Chicago was not a total loss. However, the Commander's forces who had just succeeded in destroying the Psychic Amplifier were crushed in the attack. The Soviet Union also deployed a pair of nuclear silos on the German-Polish border as a means of blackmail against Western Europe, threatening to annihilate their cities if they attempted to lend any assistance to their American allies. Shocked and shaken by the destruction of Chicago, the Europeans agreed to assist the Americans, but only after they destroyed the nuclear silos threatening their cities. The Americans deployed Agent Tanya behind enemy lines to destroy the silos, and eventually succeeded in destroying both silos. With the Soviet Union's means of nuclear blackmail ruined, the Europeans declared open war on the Soviets and rushed to America's aid. A trio of nuclear silos based in Sovet Cuba was also used against the Allied base in the Florida Keys while they were developing the Chronosphere. Premiere Romanov was sure these missiles would spell doom for the Commander, but to his outrage, the Commander proved defiant and demolished the Soviet base and its silos, ensuring the safety of the Chronosphere and the Allies' ultimate victory in Moscow. The Soviets maintained a single nuclear silo within Moscow during the Allied assault on the city. The Soviets were prepared to nuke their own capital in the event of an Allied invasion, but the Americans ultimately destroyed the silo and overran Romanov's defenses around the Kremlin. Thus, not even the Union's vast nuclear arsenal could save it from total defeat. In the non-canon pen-ultimate Soviet mission, Red Revolution, Yuri used nuclear missiles against the Commander, but Yuri's were more powerful then the standard variety. However, the Commander used them too to destroy the Kremlin and Yuri. It was later used to destroy the last fully operational Chronosphere in Alaska, securing total victory over the Allies. Psychic Dominator Disaster During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri seized one of the Soviets' Nuclear Silos and threatened all of Seattle with it in an effort to force Bob Bing, CEO of Massivesoft, to fund his operations. War of the Three Powers Due to the damage caused to the timeline by the erasure of Albert Einstein at the hands of Soviet Premier Cherdenko, and the fact that Einstein was responsible for Nuclear technology, the Nuclear Silo no longer exists, paving the way for the new Vacuum Imploder. Category:Red Alert 2 Buildings